


You cry, you learn; you lose, you learn

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: Prompt: Solangelo Week 2018 | Day 6 | “Swap”





	You cry, you learn; you lose, you learn

There was something beautiful about a child of Hades wanting to heal, to save people from the realm of his father. To fight against the odds even as he saw their deaths loom forward. Nico thought that Will was beautiful as he tried to keep life from death’s prying hands. It was something that Nico never felt as a child of Apollo, the healing never came easy, the over dramatic flair for poetry, sure. Even a little bit of music but it made him almost jealous watching Will fight for life.

It was nasty battle and many demigods were hurt. But one in particular was mortally wounded, palefrom loss of blood even Nico could see it wouldn’t be long before the demigod’s life slipped away.

But Will continued his compressions, trying to keep the young demigod alive beneath his hands. tears ran down his cheeks a d Nico couldn’t stand it anymore. He handed the tote of gauze and other dressings to one of his siblings and made his way to Will.

He steadied Will’s compressions. “He’s gone, Will. You have to know that.”

Will took a sharp intake of breath and then released it as a sob.

“It’s not your fault,” Nico said before Will could say the contrary. “He was too far gone.”

Nico reached over, closing the eyelids if the unseeing youth. He began a prayer to his father, Apollo.

“By the light of Apollo may you run through the Fields of Elysium. Apollo- god of youth, purity, and the sun, light the path for his soul. God of beauty, and strength I ask thee, sing him a tune along with your lyre, crown him with laurels as he passes through the shadows of death.”

Will watched Nico with shining eyes. His expression was so devastated that Nico felt his throat close tight.

“Wow.” Will said quietly. He glanced down at the demigod his hand on the still chest that would never breathe again. He could feel the soul entering the Underworld and pulled his hand away.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will and gave a quick squeeze.

“It never gets easier.” Will said, his voice cracking. “I try to hard to keep them here, but I can’t fight death.”

“You can only ever do your best.” Nico rested his cheek on Will’s shoulder. “You don’t have to bear it alone.”

Two Apollo kids walked over with a stretcher. They laid it down next to the body, and carefully placed him on the stretcher. Will watched as they took his body away from the healing tent,his eyes searching for something maybe answers to the unanswerable.

Nico released him and stood. He offered a hand to Will. Will looked at his hand blankly for a few seconds before grasping it tightly. Nico hauled him up to his feet.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
